


; 𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 ( 爱 ).

by aesnime



Series: DREAM SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :, Angst and Feels, Cold Weather, Dirty Jokes, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, George visits Clay, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Roughness, Scent Kink, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesnime/pseuds/aesnime
Summary: George and Clay never took the flirtatious jokes too literally, it was just for amusement.  They felt comfortable enough to be simultaneously close as well as they did the fanfictions they would come across.  Two different types of love, one true one fake.  Or so they thought, soon during their first meet they start discovering more is coated beneath.  The only thing is whether or not George can handle such a process, his anxiety was never an easy thing to behold..or( george visits dream and they start finding out theirchemistry is just as each one had long desired for inanother individual, causing some interesting conflict. )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DREAM SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191314
Kudos: 4





	; 𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 ( 爱 ).

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first fanfic for this fandom so all feedback is welcomed. I genuinely adore this ship but by no means do I mean any harm or discomfort to the original pair, this is all just an adaption of my own little ideas of what could happen if this ship did exist. (not sayin it don't (;; lol shh jokes.) all of that aside here are some notes before beginning.
> 
> (short notes):  
> This may come across slightly OOC, with all due respect I can't accurately depict them or their wording 100%, this is only my representation of it according to the plotline. (so please refrain from calling it out, I'm tryinggg)  
> \- 00 -  
> George suffers from GAD aka a type of anxiety, it doesn't really go in as much detail right off the bat but it will be heightened in this storyline.  
> Meanwhile, Dream suffers from cases of obsessive love disorder, just not as noticeable. Mind you this disorder will be under the seems, it isn't really talked about.  
> \- 00 -  
> This story starts with George already on in Florida, and around Christmas time.  
> Florida will be around the coldest during such at 43 degrees. (be prepared for some fluff)  
> \- 00 -  
> I want to let you know, this fanfic will have slightly dark themes but is coated with fluff and softness. I want to depict the natural flow of unrequited love/obsession, but in the most DNF way possible.  
> IT MAY CONTAIN SOME TRIGGERS SUCH AS : aggressive/possessive mannerisms, manhandling, slight dub-con scenarios, mental illness, and drowning.
> 
> ( fanfiction loosely inspired by the song shiver - lucy rose. )

* * *

**"AND WE BROKE EVERYTHING THAT**

**WAS RIGHT, WE BOTH ENJOYED A**

**GOOD FIGHT."**

**.**

**❦**

* * *

\- 11.30 -

Maybe it was the fact George and Clay alike believed nobody could ever actually love them because, at the end of the day, one had a complex anxiety disorder while the other always loved much more immensely than his partner. Two broken halves never make a complete whole, but god, were the two of them damned to try. You see, this isn't about what was considered wrong or right, it wasn't about labels or curiosity. The endpoint was they thought they were [soulmates](https://www.google.com/search?q=soulmate+definition&rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS897US897&oq=soulmate+defin&aqs=chrome.0.0i433j69i57j0l8.4895j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8), but to their dismay, they were actually [twin flames. ](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/a28609253/twin-flame-signs/)

George turned in his sleep rapidly, sweat beading around each edge and crook of his body. The temperature in his bedsheets was lifted to a degree that left his skin flushed, his eyes that were coated under his eyelids moved about like hastily. One leg draped over the other, both hands entwisted into a pillow he had been grasping onto. He was in a dream, one that repeated, he dreamt he was falling, falling ever so slowly. And whenever he nearly plummeted to the dark cement below a sudden wash of water would surround his whole body. He could feel his lungs tightening up for the existing air inside them, the depth of it crushing his insides in a matter of seconds. He could not breathe, he couldn't breathe, _he couldn't breathe..!_ His eyes shot open and the water invaded them, it's as if he forgot how to swim, his limbs helplessly flung about grasping for the break between death and life. 

He furrowed his brows, his right hand stretching up desperately, trying to reach the surface, the sinking feeling being heightened by the fact his struggles only sunk him more. George felt his body heat up in the zero degree rapids, he opened his eyes some more but it felt like it was only edging him further into his lack of stamina and in instinct he let them relax back down to a hooded gaze. His heartbeat pounced from one clouded eardrum to the other, each beat getting louder and louder till he could feel the very petrified soundwave in his eye sockets. He was going to **die.** He flinched taking in that thought, going over it multiple times inside his scattered brain till finally he just, stopped thinking. 

George let his hand weaken its attempts, the veins from keeping the limb up seeming back into his paled body. He used his other hand to grab at his throat, scratching at it angrily. He couldn't hold on any longer, this was torture this was utter fucking obliterating torture. George opened his mouth once again as if to let out a yelp that would only be outdone by the infuriating sound of his heartbeat. He did let something out, at the brink of death he was unsure what he called out, it came out scattered but somehow.., somehow whatever he insistently screamed out for.. It saved him. An unknown hand reached into the oasis entangling his hand around George's flimsy wrist, George let his eyes fade out as an abrupt pull from above thrashed him back out. George could not hear anything but the quickening of his heartbeat and the etching sound of his lungs coughing of a storm, by the time he could even coherently understand what had happened, warmth overtook his body. He was **safe** , he was safe now. He wanted to open his eyes and etch 'thank you's' towards the savior but the warmth surrounding his body, in that instant, he just did not want to act, he just wanted to be. 

George could finally hear a muttering voice through his hazy mind, his eyes moving about in his eyelids, the voice felt familiar, it felt so good.. "Wake up." The voice broke through the walls of exhaustion, George felt his head nod back and forth in the hands of this person, "Wake up, George." It said again, this time more anxious. George gulped down a ball of anxiety, it scraped against his bruised neck from prior, causing discomfort. A sudden shake finally got George's body to wither awake, as soon as George gradually tried to lift his eyes to life -- he was zooted back to his scattered body in his bedsheets. George gasped, his eyes widening, the feeling of clammy skin and damp clothes clinging to one another. "It hurt's!" George yelped, his voice hoarse and rattled, he tried to recognize where he was. He was just watching a movie with Clay, he was in Clay's house, guest bedroom.., George rolled his eyes to a close breathing in deeply - greedily. His eyes began to water up from the extreme rush of adrenaline, he needed more reassurance he was awake, that he was okay. It's only been a night since he showed up in Florida, he got there late so they put on a movie.., after that.., after that.. Fuck what happened after the movie, he couldn't remember. 

Out of nowhere he heard fumbling outside the doorway, his already irregular heartbeat began to fasten. He sat up stiffly in the bed, his tattered body left his loose-fitted shirt hanging meanwhile his ratted hair fluffed to one side. A fast slam of the door to open and George was met with worried sick eyes glinting in the dark towards him, "George? Are you alright..?!" Clay asked wearily, George's eyes widened as he slowly lifted his hand to cover his wet eyes. "Ye-..," George let out a cough to fix his shaky voice, "Yeah.., I just had a bad dream." George let out a mumbled laugh trying to ease his nerves, Clay furrowed his eyebrows disbelievingly. He slowly made his way in the dark towards the bed, George unknowingly tried to edge away from the movement, his back hitting the bed frame. Clay's worried expression getting worst, he slowly but surely sat down on the bed next to George's feet. "I'm sorry if I, uh.., woke you or Nick up." George coughed again as if his dream were real, he kept clearing his lungs. Clay shook his head softly, "No, no you're fine George. I'm worried, is there anything I can do?" Clay asked warmly, one of his hands sneaking towards George's leg that had been shaking.

George put his hand up to his eyes, even more, the sudden warmth on his limb reminding him of the dream. George shook his head, the jittering in his body not ceasing. Clay watched his friend wither about in an agony of some sort, his empathy for him only get more and more intense. The hand on George's leg softly patting on his pajamas, "Do you want some water? I can go get you something to drink? Here..," As Clay was coming up with something to help calm his nerves in the midst he began standing up, George felt his heart begin to pound from the loss of warmth - _please don't leave me alone._. Desperately, almost needily, he let his hand that covered his tear-soaked skin grasp at Clay's. Clay stopped in his tracks, his eyes lingering at nothing for a second before gazing back down at George startled. George let his widened eyes avert away, slowly lowering back down, his hand dropping from Clay's. "Sorry.., I didn't mean to.., um, yeah." George felt bad for acting so frigid he just always acted oddly after those nightmares. 

Clay nearly blurted back an, 'I don't mind' but he felt his tongue get tied in a knot from what he saw. George was crying, very subtly so but visible through the moonlight, Clay sat back down this time wrapping an arm around George's backside. George blinked confused turning around to be met with such dewy soft eyes cooing his anxiousness to the side, not away, but just slightly off his shoulders. "You don't have too-" George began, Clay dismissed his words quickly, "I want too." George let out a soft sigh in response. For a second they stayed sat pretty awkwardly that was until George moved one leg slightly and felt his body press more towards Clay, he was scared he hurt him but Clay just took George in completely. "You're going to be okay, George." Clay spoke in a calming, low tone, "You're going to be okay." Clay whispered this time, another hand rustling at his hair softly. George was a bit taken aback but nonetheless accepted the gesture, it was soothing. "Thank you.." George could hear his voice become less shaky, his body still shaking but not vividly. 

Clay kept doing little circles on a patch of ruffled up hair, the soft brunette's locks seamlessly running in between his fingertips. The silence that lasted a few minutes was nothing short of awkward, it was cozy and just right. George breathed in this time his chest didn't panic or tremble, his hands were becoming less numb, he started rubbing them together in his hoodie pocket. Clay's body was almost completely laying on the bed but one foot was still hanging off, George was hoping this didn't mean he was ultimately uncomfortable, "You can, if you want, um." George spoke up breaking the silence, instantaneously another sound of footsteps took both of their attention towards the open doorway. It was slow, quiet steps and sounded heavy. Clay was about to speak up but before he could another voice pitched in, "Is Gogy poo okay?" Nick asked teasingly, his body appearing as he walked into the room. 

George rolled his eyes with a grin, Clay let out a soft chuckle, "I could hear you screaming from the bathroom, spooked the shit out of me, literally." George averted his eyes embarrassed, in response he felt a tight pull from Clay as a sign of reassurance that it was okay. "I'm sorry, haha.., a nightmare I guess," George said, Nick nodded not questioning further, he steadily made his way to the other side of George quickly and rather roughly sitting down next to him. "Nick," Clay said jokingly annoyed, Nick just lifted his shoulders as if he did nothing, "What? I'm comforting my friend just like you, Clay~" Nick teased some more. George let out a laugh, now squashed between two taller men, Nick let his right hand also drape behind George, now overlapping Clay's arm. "I'm surprised you passed out so fast, we were all watching a movie and you just slumped on me." Nick pushed his side, George let out a scoff, "Well _sorry_ I need sleep, Nick." George rolled his eyes not that they could see, but you could hear the sas. 

Clay leaned his head back onto the bed frame, closing his eyes, it was nearly five in the morning and both he and Nick still had not yet slept. Nick looked over at Clay, mimicking his movements, "Good idea, let's sleep." Nick said cheesily, George lifted his eyebrows amazed, he could not sleep after that.., let alone with two grown men smothering him. "No, I think I'm good, I'll probably just get up for the day." Clay opened his eyes but kept his head against the frame, he lowered his gaze down at George's hair before looking up towards Nick, who seemed to have caught his eyes just as he did. A silent conversation between them and suddenly George felt two heavy arms pull him back into the bed, and then Nick's leg thrown over his own. "Uh, guys?!" George chuckled startled, trying to reluctantly sit back up but they pretty easily overpowered that movement. George tried pushing against their grasp but to no avail, he rolled his eyes with a sigh. Clay then began to fake snore, Nick soon following after with his own snoring. George let out a scoff, completely stunned at how idiotic they were this early. 

"Really, I'm not tired.., come on, Clay get him off me," George whined, Nick snored even louder but Clay stopped, a smirk itching into his lips. "It's not okay for him to cuddle you, but you'll let me right?" Clay's voice met George's ears softly, Nick would not have heard that over his obnoxiously fake snores. George's mouth fell agape with a slight laugh, he turned his head towards Clay to answer but in doing so he was now looking at Clay's neck. Clay looked down at George blankly before smiling, he leaned his head down a bit his other hand tracing from George's side all the way to his chin. George gulped, as he felt his head being lifted up to meet Clay's eyes, "Your answer?" Clay asked again patiently, George scoffed once again averted his eyes before slowly looking back, he couldn't say anything.. Clay stared, then looked down, George let out a soft cough inside his throat awkwardly which made Clay look back up. Nick stopped snoring and actually started to get himself comfortable in the bed, George went to open his mouth to speak but Clay beat him to it, "Just kidding." Clay chuckled lowly, George closed his mouth and turned away embarrassed. "Shut up.." George mumbled, Nick hummed back, "I stopped snoring what do you mean?" Nick said. George and Clay both collectively laughed, Clay also getting himself comfortable in the bed.

George sighed, "Guy's really, I'm not.., ugh nevermind you won't listen." Finally giving in George put both his hands back in his hoodie pockets to avoid getting them all twisted up with the men invading his bed. Not even fifteen minutes went by before Nick was passed out, one of his hands had crept up on George's stomach the other under his own head. Clay had been nuzzling closer and closer each minute, presumably trying to get comfortable. Till he was practically suffocating George, "Clay..-" George whined quietly, pushing at Clay's chest that had made its way on his right side of his body. "Hmm?" Clay answered with a hum, "You're literally crushing me." George sighed, Clay just hummed back in reply, "Clay!" George said again this time in a loud whisper. Clay finally opened his eyes, noticing how dangerously close he was to legitimately laying on top of his poor friend. "Shit my bad, George." Clay said moving off of him swiftly, to now turn onto his side facing him. Nick's hand still on George's stomach caused minor discomfort, "Ugh his stupid hand is so heavy." George complained unhinged to even move it. 

Clay glanced his eyes back open towards Nick's hand, slowly he grazed his own over George's stomach area to remove Nick's hand. His fingertips drifting over the skin that faltered out from the gap between George's hoodie and his pajama pants, instinctively sending a shiver down George's spine. "Ah you didn't need to do that, but thanks," George said softly as the hand was pushed off of him, in response Nick turned over the opposite way from them. Clay let his hand linger a while on George before pulling away, closing his eyes. "Yeah, sure," Clay mumbled, finally feeling himself become languid. Not even a few minutes went by till George could hear Clay's breathing come to a calming rhythm of soft groans and short huffs, assuring him of his departure into dreamland. George let out a short exhale of leftover anxiety from his night terror, eventually coming back to the horror of it, as per usual.. No matter how much he tried to ignore it that damn dream would haunt him, every night, the exact same, endlessly. He had gone to a few doctors but decided to give up due to embarrassment, he was already an adult, he felt utterly foolish to complain to other adults about his kiddish nightmares. The day the terrors began he had just broken up with his ex, he assumed the drowning and fear within the dream was due to psychological damage from the trauma of the breakup.. But not up until recently did the terror slightly change, now before he'd wake up, instead of just drowning some mysterious force would save him. 

That force had to have been shortly before he had joined Dream SMP, yeah, it now had a decent end but the damage of prior terrors had caused for a brutal reaction each time he'd wake up. 'Fuck..,' George thought glaring into the darkness, 'I wish I could just sleep peacefully..'. George took in a deep breath, the heat from both sides of him produced from his friend's bodies keeping him exceedingly warm. Now hot George decided to take his hoodie off, before doing so he made sure he had enough room to move about before proceeding. His hands carefully made their way to his sides to pull the black hoodie up and off, his left elbow grazing against Nick's back, quickly George seized all action to make sure he had not woken him. Thankfully Nick was a deep sleeper, George let out a quiet sigh of relief before taking the hoodie completely off. After throwing it across the room he then came to realize he no longer had a place to hide his hands, shit. 

It's not that he needed to, but he just felt like if he didn't he'd wind up with his hands all tangled up in a mess, he was _not_ used to sleeping with other people. George placed them on his stomach awkwardly, after doing so he eventually also closed his eyes to try and force himself back into slumber. Tossing and turning continued for an hour after he closed his eyes but George soon found himself deep asleep alongside them. They, unfortunately, didn't get to sleep for long as an alarm went off on Clay's phone, Nick thrashed his body up hitting George directly in the face. "Wow, what-" George groaned rolling away from the contact he just received, involuntarily landing onto Clay who had just witnessed the whole thing play out. Nick blinked his eyes a few times, washing away the fuzziness from his rest, both of his hands wiping at his eyes. George rubbed his head into whatever soft fabric was under his face, trying to find comfort after just being rudely woken by violence. Clay looked at them both with a smirk, "You guys are idiots." Clay said moving hair from George's face that sat in his lap. 

George hummed softly from the touch, nudging his head closer to it, still half asleep. Nick opened his eyes directing them towards the left side of him where George and Clay laid, "Huh why..?" Nick flung his body on top of George lazily. "Ughh, get off." George groaned loudly, Nick just attached himself exceedingly more to him in response. Clay let out a low chuckle patting Nick's back, "You hit George in the face, haha." George opened his eyes to this furrowing his brows. "Excuse me." George huffed pushing his body up, Nick just bit down a laugh, grabbing the bedsheets to keep George to the bed. "No wonder my face fucking hurts." George sighed giving up as soon as he started, "Sorry Gogy." Nick cooed teasingly. Clay finally decided to get up, the weight of two men on his lap was a bit much on his lower body. "Okay off." Clay demanded softly, Nick got up almost immediately, George soon after him. 

"Oh yeah, I booked us three tickets to a sea life aquarium." Clay said nonchalantly grabbing his phone from the bed, Nick nodded grabbing his socks off the floor he must have unknowingly kicked off last night. George just sat in the bed on his knees, confused on why the fuck Clay had not told him this earlier. Clay glanced back before making his leave, "It's in a couple of hours so get ready George." Clay smiled at him, George let out a scoff dumbfounded, he **hated** being rushed. "Clay." George barked, Nick let out a laugh as he walked out the room as if he was used to this. Clay lifted his left eyebrow intrigued by his response, "Do you not want to go?" You can hear in Clay's voice he left no room for arguing, but George was the only one to really try him with it. "And what if I say yeah, you gonna cancel the plans?" George put his hands in his lap, still sitting on his knees, he looked like a little cat Clay thought unconsciously. "Well yeah, why would I go without you?" Clay came back over towards George, "Hmm, you could just go with Nick." George smirked, Clay nodded agreeing which made George instantly want to take it back. 

"Yeah I could," Clay said, holding his hand out to pat George's bedhead. George averted his eyes, a bit hurt that his comment got the expected response but nonetheless he thought Clay would say something else.. Clay studied George's reaction before grinning, "But I rather spend the time I have of you, with you." George rolled his eyes pushing Clay's hand off, "Yeah, yeah, I was just joking anyway." George smiled. Clay chuckled, "Alright, I'm going to go make some breakfast, you like pancakes right?" Clay asked turning towards the door, George got up off the bed trotted after him. "Yeah of course, what do you take me for? A fool?" George sneered jokingly, Clay rolled his eyes putting his hands in the air as he walked, "My bad, my bad." George giggled placing himself on top of the countertop in the kitchen, Clay peeked his eyes towards him, "Did you just sit on my countertop, George?" Clay turned his head towards him with a lifted eyebrow, George let out a shy laugh, "Yeah, so what it's comfortable." He simpered, kicking his feet in the air.

"You're such a dork." Nick popped into the kitchen, hitting George in the head with a rolled-up gamer magazine. George winced covering his head from further attack, "You're a dork." George stuck his tongue out as he hopped off the counter, "Ugh, anyway hurry up with my breakfast, slave." George joked, Nick blurted with a sharp laugh. Clay glared back at him softly, taking a single step forward, George widened his eyes and ran to the safety of the couch. "Jokes, jokes." George giggled. Clay chuckled, getting out the pancake mix and eggs. Nick grabbed an energy drink from the fridge before making his way to the couch as well, turning on a movie for them. They landed on the horror movie Teeth after a few minutes, both of them intrigued by the odd-ass trailer. The smell of pancake mixture and melted butter making its way into the small apartment, Clay was full of surprises, George didn't expect him to be a cooker. "Did this chick just.., his poor, poor-" Nick covered his mouth shook from the movie, George watched with his own mouth agape completely taken aback. 

Clay leaned his back against a wall between the kitchen and the living room, spatula in his hand as his face stayed stone cold. "What the fuck did you guys put on." Clay cringed, walking backward back into the kitchen, George shrugged closing his mouth to swallow back disgust. Nick just stayed silent his eyes vexed on the tv, what a _great_ movie to watch before eating. The table in front of the couch was plastered with bacon, eggs, and pancakes shortly after another disgusting scene. Clay squishing himself in between George and Nick, forks in hand. "I'm thinking of taking a shower after this, do I have enough time?" George asked digging his fork into a fluffy piece of buttermilk pancake, Clay poured himself some orange juice he had placed with the meal. "Yeah, I think I'm going to too." Clay chugged down the glass, "We have an hour and a half." He let out a short 'Ahh' after, in satisfaction from the juice coating his dry throat. 

They finished up the meal pretty fast, each one of them chowing down much too fast for normal comfort. They waited for the movie to end before getting ready, Nick fought George for the first shower but inevitably George got it first. 

Once they were all ready Nick decided to order them Uber, little did he realize, he had just bought a Luxury one.. A beautiful black matte Bentley made its way to their complex, all three of their faces going flaccid with shock. "Nick," Clay began, swallowing in his excitement, "Why am I staring at a fucking Bentley." George let out a quick laugh overtaken by a choke, "How much was this even?" his voice came across bright. Nick sighed taking in his mistake, his bank account crying in the background, "Can't really cancel it now can I, so let's enjoy this boys." Nick chuckled alongside Clay and George, they quietly made their way into the beautiful car. The driver kept their head down whilst greeting them, "Welcome gentlemen." the man's voice was deep and smooth. George made a funny face surprised by his tone, thankfully only Clay and Nick saw it, a couple of laughs emitting into the car. "Nice ride you got, what made you decide on ubering it out?" Nick asked without much thought, the driver just let out a soft chuckle under his breath in reply. All three of them sharing confused looks, "Nevermind.." Nick whispered between themselves, another wave of small laughs erupting into the car. 

The ride was awfully quiet aside from a few small talks about the Dream SMP lore, George never really was interested in it, but for the sake of being something in the SMP he still listened openly. "Yeah I mean if Karl thinks it's best then we should do that," Nick said sheepishly, lazing back in the comfortable seats. Clay nodded taking in the suggestion, "I agree, and yeah Tommy isn't wrong chat always flips for that shit." Clay let out a soft laugh alongside his sentence, causing Nick to always nod with a snicker. Clay noticed George being exceedingly quiet, his eyes dancing towards the spot to his left where George sat with shut eyes. Clay's eyes lingered over his calm and peaceful expression before nudging him with his shoulder, George flinched, blinking rapidly trying to take in his surroundings and what had just woken him up. "Is lore that boring to you, George?" Clay asked softly with teasing intent. 

George looked outside the window for a few more seconds realizing he had just dozed off, obviously not on purpose.. George peeked back at both Nick and Clay slightly taken aback, he really had not even noticed himself slipping into a nap. "I'm sorry.., I didn't, uh." George began, his cheeks turning a light pink shade due to embarrassment. He quickly hid his face with the sleeve of his rather baggy bright blue shirt, Nick let out a scoff, meanwhile, Clay raised an eyebrow slightly endeared by George's reaction. "I must have not slept very well last night, seeing as I had two full-grown men taking up my bed," George remarked trying to now hide a very obvious blush, Nick just nudged Clay, Clay looked at him just as he started wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. "You sure won't be getting sleep with Clay," Nick smirked, Clay widened his eyes sharply averting his attention from Nick to George in order to make sure the comment had not made him uncomfortable. 

But quickly Clay felt his lips quiver into a grin and his eyes lower fascinated, George was now staring at Clay clear in the face but his eyes held some sort of competition. "As if, Clay would be the _one_ not getting any sleep." George then rolled his eyes, his pink blush still visible but now bleeding into his complexion nicely. Clay let out a deep chuckle, "Oh, is that so?" His response made George let out a strangled laugh almost instinctively as if to lighten the intensity of it. Nick just watched nodding to himself, ah he loved doing this with them, they both reacted so obvious for their own oblivousness. - The car ride went on with a few more small talks turned into jokes and laughter till eventually, the car came to a stop, assuring them of their arrival, "This is it, gents." the driver spoke deeply grabbing all of the lots attention. Nick made another face like before at the voice, almost mockingly, the two others laughing under their breath as they got out.

"Well, we've made it, what the first move?" George asked seriously.

"Uh, 'dunno." Clay responded just as serious.

Nick let his eyes trail over the entrance of the aquarium, a sign on it read 'restaurant inside sealife tunnel'. Intrigued Nick pointed at it for the both of them to see, "Let's check that out at some point, say lunch?" He beamed excitedly. Both George and Clay looked at the sign, equally interested. "Yeah I'm down," George said with a cheerful tone, Clay hummed with a nod in response, also agreeing. 

All three of them made their way inside the place, the smell of sea life and some sort of grilled food mixing together into their nostrils like waves. The place was surrounded with people of all ages and genders, it was dimly lit inside and completely shut off by the outside sun. Nick was the first to start moving, his legs walked straight to a glass encaged octopus in the middle of the opening room. Clay soon following after, but George stood still, his eyes scanning the loud and busy room anxiously. His right hand clutching to his phone and his ears ringing from the noise, he could hardly keep up with the fact he was being left behind. He wanted to call out to one of them to wait but.., he just opened his mouth to take in a deep inhale. George shut his mouth, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. "Clay.." George murmured desperately, his eyes began to feel rather blurry, his skin becoming tingly. 'Stop.., stop it, George. Get yourself together, just fucking move-' George thought to himself, his own thoughts being drowned out by the sounds of overheard conversations. 

Unable to withstand it any longer, George started to tremble, his toes inside his shoes curling into a ball. He could feel his eyes prickling up, not just because of the fact he was freaking out for nothing, but for the fact he was always like this in public, and he loathed it. Nick gazed at the tattered animal, people crowding around it alongside him, Clay stood up on his tippy toes just a bit behind the first layer of people. Though he was taller than half of them he still wanted to keep an eye on Nick, who had somehow made his way to the very front. "Haha, do you want a lift, George?" Clay joked, his eyes still glued at the sea animal. After a couple of seconds of no response, Clay furrowed his eyebrows together concerned, looking to his left side. A girl with dark brown hair, not George. Clay skimmed his eyes to his right in a heartbeat, another girl, he didn't even take in her features this time. Clay turned around, his eyes scanning the room, people were scattered everywhere, he'd have better luck finding a _fan_ than George.

"Nick," Clay yelled barely turning his head back again, his eyes still searching. Nick rapidly turned his attention to Clay's voice, his eyes catching his blonde hair over the crowd. Nick pushed through the people till he was by his friend, he then began looking by the side of Clay and then himself, confused. "Uh, Clay, where's George?" Nick asked now searching the room as well. Clay shrugged, the weight of anxiety now laying on his shoulders stiffly, "I don't know, I barely look away for a minute and he's gone." Clay started moving forwards, Nick following after him. "Maybe he got caught by a fan? or something," Nick said, Clay tilted his head in possibility, but shook it off, George doesn't like being alone. He has specifically told him before, ah that's right.., Clay lowered his eyes into a sharp glare, cursing at himself. Nick looked up at him shocked, "What?''. 

"George has an anxiety disorder, he can't handle big settings like this Nick.., I fucking forgot, me, his best friend." Nick could hear Clay getting more and more furious mixed with anxious as he spoke, he glimpsed over a crouching person, who he had quickly noticed by the fact he was wearing a bright blue shirt. Nick grabbed at Clay's hoodie, "There he is!" Nick exclaimed, Clay darted his eyes in the direction of which Nick pointed at. His legs walking faster until he went into a full-on sprint, Nick following behind closely. 

George covered his ears, his face buried in his knees where he had crouched. He didn't even realize he had, he was too busy trying to quiet his thoughts and soothe his heartbeat. He felt so sick, the smell of fish not making it any easier. His body felt hot and cold all at once, god, how long has he been separated from his friends? How did he lose them so fast, why did he even decide to come.. George squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a sharp huff of gut-wrenching anxiety trailing off his tongue, he could feel his cheeks become sweaty.., or more so wet? Suddenly, out of nowhere, two hands grabbed at his head pulling it up gently. George widened his eyes almost in a craze, but immediately felt them lower when they landed on familiar ocean blue eyes. 

"George." Clay cooed, his eyes studying George's face worriedly. George felt his lip quiver upwards, his hands gripping at Clay's. 

"Clay.." George let out a croak, barely even a voice escaping his now shaking lips. Nick covered his mouth half shocked at George's state, and half guilty for not even considering his disorder. He had no idea to be fair, but nonetheless, he shouldn't have just walked off. Nick bent down next to them both, they still hadn't broken their locked gaze, Nick quickly caught on to George's tear-streaked skin. "Oh my god, George, you've been crying?" Nick frowned, lifting a finger to his left cheek to wipe away bits of it. George bit his lip unpleasantly, he felt like he was overreacting and freaking out for no fucking reason. "I'm fine, I just, I don't know..," George began, Clay shook his head slowly, "Shh, it's alright, want to go outside?" Clay asked still reading everything off of George. George nodded after a few seconds, all three of them standing up gradually.

They slowly made their way back into the sun, the weather contradicting the intensity of it though, as it was freezing out. Nick and Clay were on either side of George, both of them keeping by closely to avoid his anxiety sparking. "Hey if you can't go in there it's totally okay," Clay started, Nick nodded alongside him, "Yeah George." George just nodded, he didn't really want to go back in anymore but he did want to make his friends happy. As they made their way to a nearby bench Clay pulled out his phone and started opening the uber app, "I'll get us an uber." Clay sighed, George felt his stomach churn, no- drop. Without thought, George snatched the phone from Clay in the snap of an eye. Clay stared at his empty hands for a couple of seconds, shocked at what just happened. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snatch it from you like that..," George said in a small murmur, "I don't want to leave, just could we do something else for a bit?" George slowly handed the phone back into his still open hands, Nick let out a small giggle, patting George's back warmly. Clay let out a quiet chuckle turning his phone off, "Of course George, how about we go to a movie while we wait? We can always come here for dinner too." Clay pointed out, George looked up at Clay with a grin, "I'd like that." 

Slowly but surely they set off to the theater down the street, the weather roughly coating their bodies with cold temperatures. Today started off shaky, but George wasn't going to let his anxieties, his worries, or his terrors overtake his time he had with Clay and Nick. "Horror or comedy?" Clay asked, "Horror." Nick said sharply, George was going to say comedy but just kept quiet. Clay glanced back at George to make sure he was okay with it but his eyes slowly found their way drifting down to his chin where he had still slightly wet skin from the prior crying, he instinctively lifted his hand out, bending down, to wipe at his skin. George tensed up, his mouth clenching shut as the warm feeling of Clay's fingers slid across his chin. Clay's eyes wandering around his features once he had wiped at it, the place he had touched feeling so deprived of warmth once taken away. George gazed at Clay's lowered eyes, he still felt pretty shaken up- having no idea he even cried. 

"Nmm..?" George let out a noise as if to ask what Clay was doing, Clay looked up at the sound that escaped his throat, now making direct eye contact. George wasn't good with eye contact, he could feel his heart race and his fingertips tingle, he wanted to look away but was stuck. 

"Are you okay with that?" Clay asked, George widened his eyes fazed at the sudden question, people were starting to look and George really could not handle this at all. Nick started to laugh, turning around to buy movie tickets to some R-rated horror movie. "Um..," George whimpered, his internal feelings of embarrassment falling into his singular word. Clay took his hand from his chin where it still laid, a quick wink beaming towards George's now fuzzy stare, god Clay loved seeing all of his expressions..

"Hor.., I mean.., yeah I'm good with horror," George blurted, finally breaking the gaze, Nick turned around just in time with three sets of tickets. "Ready boys?" He asked cheerily, George nodded looking down now, Clay peeked over at George with a smirk before looking back at Nick and taking his ticket. "Yep, let's go." Clay replied.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an introduction, I hope you enjoyed the dynamic set for them. As previously stated it may seem OOC at points, but rest assured it's all for the plot. Leaving kudos or comments will help support my motivation in this story, so all is welcomed! I just want to note once again- I have no proofreader so mistakes are present sadly.. :(


End file.
